El Sabor más deseado- By: FlawStyles
by JustFics
Summary: Este Fic, No estoy muy segura si será corto o largo, y bueno, esta inspirado en el juego "Dishonored" con unas cuantas cosas y el juego "corazón de melón" Gracias por los personajes, quienes no Me pertenecen. Lysandro Ainsworth un vampiro que planea secuestrar a Sucrette, pero tras ser traicionado se da cuenta de que finalmente se enamoró de su Victima.
1. Chapter 1

_Derechos De autor a los respectivos dueños de los nombres y ejemplos que se usaron de inspiración gracias a los juegos "Dishonored" y "Corazón de melón"_

_**Primer cap.**_

Sucrette Cleirmont, así es, ese es el nombre de la mujer más deseada, o bueno, por lo menos, su sangre lo es. Ciertos rumores circulan por el barrio Démov, es uno de los barrios que se encuentran en peor estado de Dunwall pero acabó completamente inundado por la ruptura de un dique del Río Vaionali en los primeros días de la peste. Uno de los pocos lugares donde hay sobrevivientes, Un barrio donde habitamos bestias que mueren de sed. Dicen que su sangre es especial… Mágica… Claro, nadie la ha saboreado pero se rumorea que con solo sentir su aroma te lleva a los cielos, Mi nombre es Lysandro Ainsworth y seré el primero y único dueño de ese elixir tan maravilloso… Tan Vital.

Sucrette, ella es la hija de nuestro preciado Rey quien nadie sospecha, pero es un asesino, se encargó de cortar la cabeza de la reina y lanzar el cuerpo a las aguas sucias que inundan las ciudades donde las pirañas lo devorarían, sin dejar rastro alguno. ¿Su motivo? Quería todo el poder, y para cuando Sucrette tenga que gobernar… Me preocupa que le pueda pasar al cuerpo que porta tan valioso tesoro... Salí en Busca de Castiel mi hermano y Kentin mi amigo más cercano para contarles mi plan.

Esta noche, los Cleirmont celebrarán una fiesta demáscaras, nadie sabrá quién es quién y tengo como propósito infiltrarme. Como he mencionado antes, Dunwall después de la peste negra, hubo ciertas guerras como tormentas de fuego, violencia y locura contra los infectados dejando la ciudad en ruina total. Los enfermos No sabían cómo esconderse o cómo salvarse de tal enfermedad mortal, los cuerpos se amontonaban uno tras otro… La percusión era más grande, el misterio o tal vez la locura de todos aumentaba y con la ruptura del Dique del río, no sólo inundo el barrio Démov, si no, que fue a toda la ciudad, el único medio de transporte para pasar de barrio a barrio, sería un barco… Y claro, el puente de Dunwall, pero yo… Bueno, mi raza tenía prohibido cruzarlo, el Rey ordenó a todos los guardias asesinar al primer vampiro que vieran.

Al contarles a Castiel y a Kentin mi plan, aceptaron gustosos, Kentin es todo un manitas, así que me hizo una hoja de "asesino" como le llama él (Que para mí no sería más que una simple espada, corta y afilada, la cual podía esconder en mis botas) y una máscara, que solo tapaba de mi frente a la punta de la nariz. Me la coloqué y pude escuchar a Castiel

-¿Realmente crees que nadie reconocerá después esos ojos bicolor? ¿Cómo planeas traernos a Sucrette?

-No creo ser el único con un ojo de diferente color. Y la verdad que no lo he pensado muy bien-respondí.

-¿Y Si la seduces?-Preguntó Kentin dándome una falsificación de las invitaciones de la fiesta.

-Ya veremos-Susurré. Me dirigí a la entrada donde estaba el bote, Castiel subió después de mí y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el barrio anegado, donde se encontraban los de clase alta, Castiel me dejó lo más cerca posible del lugar, me bajé y subí por unas pequeñas escaleras y pude notar un guardia a lo lejos que bloqueaba la entrada, no sabría si se iría y estaba dispuesto a saltar encima de él enterrando mi Hoja de "asesino" en su cuello desgarrándolo, realmente tenía cierta repugnancia con esas personas llenas de escoria que solo querían mi fin y el de mi raza. Me preparé, saqué lo necesario pero de repente, más y más guardias empezaron a llegar, arruinando mi perfecto asesinato. ¿Pero... como iba a pasar de esa puerta? Voltee a mirar a Castiel quien me gritó "No seas tonto y vete por los techos" Ja, me pregunto porque no se me habrá ocurrido antes. Camine lo más sigilosamente posible hacia unas cajas por las cuales subí y me agarré de un balcón que estaba al lado, Subí por él y trepé por la parte de arriba de la ventana hasta llegar al techo. Caminé por él hasta llegar al otro lado, me pose en un desagüe, estaba bastante alto pero no tenía otra opción, salté y al momento que mis pies tocaron el suelo sentí la mirada y un delicioso aroma me rodeaba… ¿Esto podría estar pasando? ¿Sucrette… me había descubierto? Aquella silueta salió corriendo al momento que enfoqué mi mirada en ella...

No olvides Comentar, Gracias por leer3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo cap.**_

Caí en medio de un callejón, pero… ¿Qué haría Sucrette aquí? Comencé a caminar, las ratas pasaban de lado a lado, el ambiente era obscuro… Triste. Continué caminando hasta que por fin vi la mansión de los Cleirmont a lo lejos. Al llegar el portero me pidió mi invitación, podría rogar para que no descubrieran la invitación falsificada pero todo salió bien, entre dos guardias abrieron las gigantes puertas para mi paso. Ahora, solo necesitaba averiguar dónde estaría Sucrette.

"Atención invitados, Subir al segundo piso está estrictamente prohibido, cualquiera que entre será arrestado de inmediato" Dijo un guardia al frente de todos. Caminé por la mansión en su busca pero el olor a sangre y a humanos inundaba el lugar, me distraía pero debía controlarme, o todo mi plan se arruinaría, al paso, escuchaba varias personas preguntar por Sucrette pero una en específico me llamo la atención, "He escuchado que la Joven Sucrette no ha querido salir de su habitación, siente que algo saldrá mal"

-¡Nada de tonterías!-Grito el rey Interrumpiendo-Mi hija vendrá en un momento. Así que ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que debía entrar a su habitación como fuera. Salí al jardín y noté que el balcón de arriba era el de la habitación del Rey, los guardias caminaban haciendo rondas así que arriesgaba mucho en esto pero aun así lo hice. Empecé a trepar por un árbol que estaba a mi lado y al llegar a la cima salté hacia el balcón. Traté de no hacer mucho ruido, puesto que había un guardia en él. Camine silenciosamente hacia él y agarré su cuello asfixiándolo por unos segundos hasta que quedara inconsciente. Entré en la puerta y por lo que noté, no me había equivocado si era la habitación del 'Rey' Tomé algunas cosas de oro, no podría irme con las manos vacías. Al levantar una pequeña estatua de caballito noté que sonó un ruido… En algún lugar de la habitación. Y Por supuesto, era una especie de pasadizo secreto, camine por él y llegué al otro lado, era otra habitación, salí y caminé observando cada cosa… Encima de la cama había una nota.

"Diario 20.

¡Por fin! Hoy es el día tan esperado, la fiesta es hoy y voy a pasármela genial, quiero distraerme de todo el caos que causó la peste negra, pero hay un problema, cuando salí a caminar, un hombre cayó enfrente de mí, de la nada. Me asustó bastante y pude ver como brillaba una especie de espada saliendo de sus botas… ¿Y si es un invitado? No planeo salir dentro de un buen rato.

-Sucrette"

Bien, ahora lo sé, mi objetivo está cerca y no planeo perder la oportunidad. La chimenea estaba encendida y ella… Ella estaba sentada al frente mío de espaldas.

-Papá, ¿Por qué abriste el pasadizo si puedes pasar por los pasillos? –preguntó ella. Yo solo me silencié. El olor proveniente de ella… El olor de su sangre me estaba enloqueciendo, me acerqué a ella despacio y acaricie su cabello, sabía que Sucrette estaba más que convencida de que era su padre y por eso le veía con tanta tranquilidad.

-Todo estará bien si no gritas-Dije entre susurros. Ella volteó asustada, y se levantó corriendo a una esquina, yo solo me preocupé por cerrar muy bien la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién eres?-me preguntó-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

-Tu misma lo dijiste…-Dije acercándome a ella, sonriéndole de lado-Por allí-susurré señalando aquel pasadizo. Esto me estaba volviendo loco, no sabía cómo haría para llevarla con nosotros… No habría forma de ir llevándola inconsciente, todo el mundo se daría cuenta. Pero en este momento… Recordé a Kentin "¿Y si la seduces?" Eh, Por qué no? Traté de resistirme a tan delicioso olor y la agarré de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sucrette un poco preocupada.

-Yo... sólo quiero algo…-Susurré empezando a besarle su cuello, me sorprendió… Porqué ella sólo se dejó llevar, Di un dulce beso en sus labios que se tornó a uno apasionado, sin dejar de probar aquellos labios la llevé a su cama, la recosté quedando yo sobre ella, me causaba un poco de risa sus mejillas ruborizadas, pero… Aun si me distrajera, ese olor… No podía… Continué besando su cuello y empezando a desabotonar uno por uno los botones de su camisa, ella continuaba sonrojada y acariciaba mi cabello.

-Tus ojos… -susurró mirándome directo a aquellos.

-¿Qué tienen?-pregunté terminando con el último botón. Besaba su abdomen despacio y ella solo se quedó en silencio, acariciando mi cabello, de alguna forma, Sucrette hizo que rodáramos en la cama haciendo que ella finalmente quedara sobre mí, puso su mano en la baranda de la cama de la cual sobresalía una puntillita. Un leve gemido de dolor por su parte, me senté y miré su mano, estaba… sangrando, el olor se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte y mi locura y deseo por beber de ella estaban aumentando.

-Tengo que irme-dije Levantándome.

-¿Qué? No, espera ¡no es nada! Podemos continuar.

-Si te digo, que subieras a una embarcación conmigo, para salvarte la vida, ¿irías?-pregunté, aun sabiendo que si iba conmigo, ella moriría.

-N-No… No sé ni siquiera tu nombre…

No tenía alternativa, para que mi plan se llevara al cabo, tendría que convencerla, pero estaba perdiendo la cordura y sacarla de ahí a la fuerza no podría. Ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me empezó a besar de nuevo, sin embargo, la aparté.

-Dije que tengo que irme-susurré tratando de esconder mis colmillos que salieron a flote después de sentir el aroma de su sangre, entre otra vez por el pasadizo y llegué a la habitación de su padre, repetí el mismo camino por el cual logré llegar y pude sentarme a respirar un poco de aire fresco en aquel jardín.

No olviden comentar3 *-* Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tercer cap.**_

Definitivamente, estaba en una crisis con Sucrette, ella me causaba… Ansia, deseos por beber de ella y lujuria, no sabría que elegir… Al cabo de un Rato de haberme sentado y aclarar mis pensamientos, una señorita se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Quién te hizo esa máscara? Es hermosa, me interesaría conseguir una parecida las he buscado por todos lados, pero por estos días es difícil-Dijo ella, yo miraba al suelo así que levante un poco mi rostro y le regalé una sonrisa.

-Un amigo- ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh, nada más mira esos ojos… Son… preciosos, deberías considerarlos un tesoro.

-Claro que lo hago. Disculpa, pero debido a las máscaras no sé quién eres ¿Podrías decirme?-dije, tratando de ocultar la verdad.

-Soy Aghata Cleirmont, pero no digas que te conté- le sonreí. ¿Aghata? ¿Cleirmont? Tenía a mí frente a la tía de Sucrette, una mujer de unos 20 años como máximo, esto era una gran oportunidad… Pero, ¿Cómo lo aprovecharía? ¿Intentando el consejo de Kentin de nuevo? Tal vez pueda funcionar…

-Mi lady, ¿podría enseñarme toda la mansión? Realmente he tenido bastante curiosidad-dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la sonrisa de Aghata se desvaneció-puede confiar en mí, no me interesa el dinero. Ya sé que lo único por lo que la planta de arriba está prohibida, es por los ladrones-Insistí.

-Si es así…-dijo ella un poco dudosa, el semblante de su sonrisa se había transformado a una seria-Claro que puedo, pero recuerda que al igual habrán guardias por doquier-No es como si eso me importara. Nos levantamos del asiento y nos dirigimos a la cocina-por aquí-susurró ella, había un guardia que bloqueaba unas escaleras del segundo piso, pero gracias a Aghata, una familiar con tanta importancia nos dejó pasar. Su sangre no me distraía para nada, no tenía ese aroma... como el de Sucrette. Pasamos por un pasillo amplio, donde estaban todas las fotos de su familia.

-Por aquí hay un estudio- dijo ella señalando a su derecha, continuamos caminando y abrió la puerta de una habitación.-La habitación del rey- continuó caminando y abrió otra puerta-Esta es la de Sucrette, pero al parecer no está ella aquí- Yo me silencié, Aghata Salió y abrió la de enfrente-Y finalmente mi habitación, esta planta no es tan grande, ya que solo se encuentran los cuartos y un pequeño estudio a comparación con la planta de abajo-ella entró a su habitación y yo después, cerrando las puertas.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-preguntó ella con voz seductora, ¿Qué pasaba con las mujeres en esta época?

-No lo sé…-susurré sentándome un asiento que había en la esquina. –Desde hace bastante tiempo te he estado observando… Y Creo que terminé enamorándome de ti-Susurré sonriendo mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella se quedó mirándome también-Desde que te vi, Me pareciste un ángel, un ángel tan seductor, lleno de belleza y sensualidad-dije, Claramente muchas mentiras. Ella se volteó mirando un cuadro, avancé hacia ella.

-Que tierno eres, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Lysandro… Lysandro Ainsworth- Dije mirando el cuadro junto a ella.

-Lindo nombre, Un hombre muy guapo, ojos hermosos… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?-dijo ella, muy convencida.

-Háblame un poco sobre tu familia…-Susurré muy cerca de su cuello, mientras mis manos acariciaban su cintura, mis colmillos salieron pero los oculté.

-¿Qué quieres saber de mi familia?-Dijo Aghata volteándose y acariciando mi rostro con una pequeña y suave pluma-Sucrette: La menor de la familia y futura heredera del trono-acarició mi cabello- Ella es muy tímida… y simplemente todas las tardes sale a caminar al parque de la mansión, no tengo más que decirte sobre ella. El Rey: No mucho que decir, todo lo saben sus seguidores, así que pregúntales a ellos, y ellos son los principales, personas como la reina muerta o la amante del rey, no importan- Me aparté de ella y sonreí, caminé por su habitación mirando cada cosa… Cada detalle por más mínimo que fuera.

-Eres Misterioso… ¿Si me habrás hecho ayudarte a subir solo por qué te enamoraste de mí? Eso… No me convence mucho. "Por favor bajen, Sucrette ha salido de su habitación y el rey la presentará" Dijo un guardia, él salió y volvió a cerrar las puertas. Me acerqué a Aghata, besé dulcemente su cuello dejando a la libertad mis colmillos, ella acariciaba mi cabello sin sospechar nada e introduje aquellos dientes tan afilados, pude escuchar gemidos de dolor así que le tape su boca para que nadie escuchara… No planeaba matarla, pero si silenciarla, bebí un poco o tal vez demasiado de su sangre, la recosté en su cama y salí al encuentro de Sucrette.

Me oculté entre la multitud, pero sin embargo ella enfocó su mirada en mí. "Tengo el honor de presentarles a mi hija y futura heredera del trono, la razón por la que celebramos esta fiesta de máscaras es porque hoy cumple 18 hermosos años mi hija" Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. "Estoy muy agradecido de que todos hayan veni…" decía el rey cuando fue interrumpido por un guardia quien bajo gritando "Guardias, atentos, hay un vampiro en la fiesta, ha dejado inconsciente a Lady Aghata" Sucrette no dejó de mirarme y empezó a caminar hacia mi dirección, el rey estaba alarmado buscando armas, caminé con tranquilidad hacia la salida, fijándome de que nadie me viera pero ella… ella seguía detrás de mí.

-Fuiste tú…- Susurró ella. Levanté un poco mi cabello mostrándole un pequeña marca que identificaba a los vampiros.

-Tienes razón… -susurré y sonreí, respiré hondo cerca de su cuello, pero me sorprendió que no haya mostrado ni un indicio de miedo.

-Te ayudaré a salir, solo… porque… deja, son razones privadas-ella me agarro del brazo y le dijo "Déjennos salir, lo conozco y sé que no es uno de ellos" a los guardias que bloqueaban la entrada, ellos, tendrían que obedecer o serían ejecutados al día siguiente.

-¡Hey tú! Pedazo de idiota, ¿Qué haces?-gritó Castiel-¡Tómala rápido!

-¿Castiel? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Sucrette me miraba preocupada. Castiel se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo, yo solo miré para otro lado mientras Castiel la sedaba. Gracias a que todos los guardias estaban ocupados en la mansión fue fácil llegar hasta el bote, donde volveríamos al barrio Démov.

No olvides comentar! Muchísimas gracias por leer bellezas3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cuarto Cap.**_

Por fin estoy en casa, donde solo podía ahogarme en el delicioso olor de Sucrette, Le dije a Castiel que me ayudara a subirla a su habitación, porque ella tenía que vivir si queríamos su sangre por bastante tiempo. Castiel la recostó en la cama y esperaríamos que el sedante saliera de su cuerpo para poder probar tan valioso elixir.

-Yo la cuidaré por la noche-Dije.

-Claro, mira, es hermosa… Pero por ahora, ¿por qué no celebramos?-Dijo Castiel sonriendo. Baje a la cocina desaliñada donde había un pequeño bar, Kentin se encontraba ahí y hablamos un poco, le conté todo lo que tuve que pasar "entonces, no tenía de otra, y mordí a la tía..." Decía mientras Castiel me pasaba una copa, bebí gustosamente de ella. Estaba cansado así que no me quede mucho tiempo y fui a mi habitación a dormir, pero… en el camino me sentía mareado, sin sentido, mi estómago y mi cabeza dolían fuertemente, al llegar a mi habitación caí, no podía sostenerme, me estaba desmayando pero aún tenía algo de fuerzas para ver algo borroso. Kentin y Castiel se me acercaron.

-Así que todo salió bien, Lysandro nos ayudó sin más y ahora la chica es nuestra, espero que el veneno haga efecto-decía Kentin mientras salía de la habitación.

-Tranquilo hermano, solo te di la mitad del veneno porque ken me vigilaba, de alguna forma tendrás que sobrevivir y si no… Fue bueno trabajar contigo-Dijo Castiel cargándome y llevándome a un bote, no pude más y caí adormecido o bueno, podría estar más que seguro que pensaba que había muerto.

Tras haber sido traicionado y lanzado a la deriva en un bote decidí que tenía que vengarme y rescatar lo que me pertenece, estaba débil por el veneno pero su efecto pasaría rápido. No tenía la espada conmigo y mi barca estaba atascada en medio de dos paredes de un barrio que no conocía. ¿Sucrette estará bien? ¿Ya habrán utilizado su sangre? Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado... tal vez, ¿un día? ¿Unas cuantas horas? Empecé a caminar por una calle principal, este barrio parecía abandonado. En el suelo encontré otra espada y una pistola, un rifle calibre 22, ¿de quién serían? Este lugar me ponía un poco nervioso, el día estaba obscuro, olía mal, y habían ratas portadoras de la peste en todos lados, escuché a alguien toser y voltee a mirar hacia atrás persiguiendo aquel sonido, una mujer se abalanzó hacia mí, sus manos… estaban tipo ¿podridas? Y de su boca se extendía saliva combinado con sangre, ¿estaba infectada? ¿En dónde se había metido para tener sus manos así? La aparté y la miré fijamente.

-Usted… No tiene… que estar… aquí-dijo ella tosiendo y soltando cada vez más sangre, la miré pero vaya que me sorprendió, se abalanzo de nuevo contra a mi mordiendo mi brazo lo más fuerte posible, traté de separarla por las buenas perdón... no podía así en medio del dolor que me daban aquellas mordidas golpee con la parte de abajo del rifle la cabeza de aquella, dejándola inconsciente. Continué caminando y por lo menos, ya sabía a qué tenía que enfrentarme… ¿Cómo saldría de aquí? Tal vez las Cloacas conecten a otro barrio… tenía planeado seguir las alcantarillas como guía pero primero debía saber dónde estaba.

Entré a una de las casas, donde habían municiones y comida, oh y también un pequeño mapa, gracias a esto supe que este barrio se llama "El barrio Van" que quedaba justo al lado del Barrio Démov. Seguí las alcantarillas hasta llegar a un pequeño huequito que dirigían a las cloacas, no tendría de otra que cruzarlas, entré y en el lugar habían infectados, que lastimosamente, cada uno recibió un disparo en la cabeza de mi parte. No quería que me mordieran y aunque sea un vampiro, somos vulnerables a la peste, miré mi brazo y para mi suerte aquella mujer que me mordió no había hecho heridas. Continué con mi camino, librándolo de infectados…

No olvides comentar! Muchísimas gracias por leer bellezas!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Quinto Cap.**_

No me equivoqué, por las cloacas puedo llegar directo al Barrio Démov, así que continué mi camino sin dudarlo, a veces disparando o simplemente cortando los cuellos de los infectados, que le deseaban el mal a todos 'mordiéndolos' Hubo un momento, donde vi la salida, tan gloriosa salida. Las cloacas desembocaban en un pequeño riachuelo, así que lo crucé sin problemas pero esta esta es la peor parte. Arriba habían unos rieles, por donde pasaba el tren de la "peste" como le decían, y habían unas luces que cegaban así que no veía bien solo unas montañas extrañas. Entrecerré mis ojos y continué caminando, olía pésimo, hasta podría decir que vomitaría y la razón? Esas montañas, por las cuales estaba caminando, eran cadáveres de los infectados envueltos en sábanas, era repugnante pero no tenía otra salida. Ya estaba cerca de unas escaleritas y un poco más atrás de estas había una puerta, me acerqué a ella y Ya era hora, había llegado al barrio donde inició todo esto.

Estaba… Sólo… ¿Dónde podrían estar Ken y Castiel con Sucrette? Si cambiaron de barrio… No pudieron ir muy lejos o los guardias –Que están regados por el 90% de Dunwall- los hubieran fusilado ¿y si es así? Me acerqué al cuarto de Sucrette, había una nota.

"Diario 21.

Hoy me han secuestrado los vampiros y los he escuchado decir que me llevaran con mi padre como "recompensa" de haberme rescatado de aquel enmascarado, pero… que primero se encargarían de beber de mí y ganar ciertos poderes, no se a que se referían muy bien, y sé, que aquel hombre que vi en la fiesta de ojos bicolor me salvará, lo presiento… Pude notar tanta honestidad y arrepentimiento cuando miré fijamente aquellos ojos inolvidables… El de cabellos rojos dijo que hoy saldríamos hacia mi barrio pero que antes haríamos la parada que había mencionado antes en el barrio Scher 29. Deje esta nota, porque sé que tú la leerías… y confío en ti así no te conozca muy bien. Hay una bengala en la ventana de la torre, podrías lanzar y así sabré que estas vivo.

-Sucrette"

¿Bengala? Me acerqué a la torre corriendo para dispararla lo más pronto posible, guardé mi espada en las botas y colgué el rifle a mi lado. Busqué en la ex habitación de Castiel y ¿por qué él tendría balas aquí? Las cogí sin dudas, tomé un poco de sangre que sobraba en una botella y emprendí mi viaje al Barrio Scher 29, monté en la barca ya que aquel barrio quedaba enfrente. Mientras me acercaba solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué me preocupa rescatar tanto a Sucrette? ¿Debería vengarme y aprovechar de la sangre de ella? ¿Debería rescatarla y asesinar a Kentin y Castiel? ¿Debería irme con mi hermano que a pesar de traicionarme me salvó la vida? No sabía qué hacer y esto me estaba enloqueciendo.

No olvides comentar! Muchísimas gracias por leer bellezas! disculpen, este si está bien corto .


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sexto cap.**_

Al llegar, no sabía qué camino tomar así que decidí sentarme a pensar, pero intentar entrar al mundo de Castiel o Kentin realmente no era lo mío, Estaba 'Tratando' de pensar algo pero un grito de desesperación y angustia me sacó de mis pensamientos. ¿Sucrette? ¿Sería ella? Salí corriendo sin dudarlo hacia el lugar de donde vino aquel grito. No estaba muy lejos, al llegar era una casa, que estaba en buen estado, cosa que ciertamente me sorprendió, seguí mi camino y pude llegar a una habitación no muy grande, pude ver a Castiel y a Kentin, Kentin… Intentaba… Tocar a Sucrette, eso realmente me enojó. Ella estaba amarrada A la cama. Mientras Castiel solo observaba.

En el rostro de Sucrette, pude Notar tanto terror por su parte. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a Castiel quien estaba más cerca, ambos estaban de espaldas, agarre a Castiel por su cuello, asfixiándolo, dejándolo inconsciente, no podría imaginar matar a mi propio hermano. Al acercarme despacio a Kentin, Sucrette dejó de llorar y volteó a mirarme, coloqué un dedo en mis labios para que no hiciera ruido. Sin remordimientos ni pena, enterré una pequeña cuchilla en la garganta de Ken.

-¿! Ly...Lysa…Lysandro¡?-Gritó Kentin abriendo los ojos, Sin importar qué, mis lágrimas cayeron y en ese mismo momento me estaba arrepintiendo de todo, Kentin siempre fue mi mejor amigo pero asesinarlo no se compara a una traición… Yo acabé con su vida, el solo acabo con uno de mis deseos. Me alejé de él, limpié unas cuantas lágrimas y puse su cuerpo en la parte de afuera de la casa, sin dudarlo llevé a mi hermano al lado de donde estaba el bote y regresé a liberar a Sucrette.

-No sabía que iba a ser tan fácil para ti-Susurró ella levantándose-¿Qué es esto? ¿El secuestrador rescatándome?-ella soltó una risita. El olor de su sangre ya no me desesperaba, podía… Soportarla de alguna forma. Yo solo me silencié y comencé a caminar a la deriva.

-Hey, espérame ¡No te puedes ir!

-¿Por qué no? Ya estas a Salvo-Dije deteniéndome a mirarla.

-Porque… No te he dado las gracias… -Susurró ella corriendo a abrazarme. Correspondí a su abrazo, realmente ¿estaba tan agradecida? Ella levantó su rostro y sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, besé cada uno de ellos, luego otro dulce beso en la punta de su nariz y sin dudarlo mi lengua pedía entrar a su boca y Nada le interrumpió, aquel beso se tornó a uno apasionado, respiré cerca de su cuello y mordí suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sucrette Besaba dulcemente mi cuello y yo acariciaba su cintura, besaba sus mejillas, mis labios caminaban por todo su rostro y sin dejar de hacerlo, comencé a guiarla hacia la cama que había en aquella habitación. Me recosté sobre ella y continué besando su cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban su cabello.

-¿Así que te llamas Lysandro?-Preguntó ella en medio de unos pequeños gemidos. Yo solo me silencié y comencé a bajar lentamente la cremallera de su vestido, Sucrette no se resistía y yo lo notaba con claridad, comenzamos a llevarnos por la pasión, empezábamos a desearnos cada vez más y más, llegue a tal punto que mi deseo de poseerla era más fuerte que beberme hasta la última gota de su sangre, este deseo era inimaginable, empezábamos a entregarnos, la pasión se hacía más grande, mi lengua no podía evitar acariciar cada rincón de su boca, comencé a acariciar suavemente sus senos aun con su vestido puesto mostrándole que la situación estaba mucho más que encendida, ese cuerpo que parecía hecho sólo para complementarse con el mío me volvía loco; Después de haberle despojado su hermoso vestido. Su corset dibujaba muy bien su figura, Sucrette realmente era sensible, ya que solo le daba pequeños besos en la espalda mientras le desabrochaba su corset y ella soltaba gemido tras gemido, después de ver ese hermoso cuerpo por fin desnudo, cada poro de su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis besos. Me acerque a darle otro beso, este duro menos pues mi misión era bajar por ese pecho, el cual ya estaba despierto, esos hermosos pezones eran tan irresistibles que me puse a jugar con ellos. Ella con cada lamida o mordida, gemía, realmente esos gemidos estaban despertando ese animal que está dentro de mí, fui siendo más brusco pasando por su abdomen y llegando a su vientre parándome allí un largo tiempo, donde yo solo observaba que ella quería lo mismo que yo. Sucrette hizo que me recostara y comenzó a desabrochar mis pantalones oscuros, ella palmó suavemente aquella zona que se ahogaba entre mi ropa interior, Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, era… tan bella…. Continué besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Su piel era suave y cálida, lo contrario a la mía, fría. Puse mis manos en sus piernas bajándolas suavemente al ritmo que mis besos bajaban por su abdomen, Levanté mi mirada y logré ver el rostro de Sucrette, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo remojado en muy poco de sudor. Noté cierta preocupación en el rostro de Sucrette.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Le pregunté subiendo de nuevo en busca de sus labios.

-No, confío en ti-susurró ella volteándome, enfocando su mirada en mis ojos, ella besaba dulcemente pero de una forma muy tímida mi pecho, Saboreando el momento, compartiendo caricias y besos.

Sucrette estaba temblando mientras le quitaba las braguitas, dejándola desnuda ante mi ardiente mirada. Y tembló también al verme desnudo, totalmente excitado, una imagen desconocida, pero fascinante para ella. Era maravilloso, magnífico, y se apretó contra mí, buscando mis labios, tímidamente. Quería complacerla, hacerle feliz, quería que la noche fuese perfecta. Sentí como el miedo desaparecía mientras la besaba y tocándonos por todas partes como dos seres sedientos. Sucrette estaba húmeda de deseo, por lo que me tome mi tiempo, con las manos y boca la hacía experimentar un placer que no sabía que existiera; Cuando por fin me coloco sobre ella, el deseo de hacerla mía era tan profundo que necesitaba ser saciado de inmediato. Sabía que Sucrette era virgen así que no quise ser brusco, abrí lentamente sus piernas, dándoles suaves besos a cada una, subí hacia su rostro de nuevo y besé su cuello mientras mi dedo índice buscaba la entrada a su cuerpo, aquella entrada tan cálida y suave que me podría llevar al cielo en segundos. Mi dedo entró de una manera muy fácil, podía ver a Sucrette mirándome fijamente, soltando uno que otro gemido y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no era suficiente, inserté otro dedo y las mejillas de Sucrette se comenzaron a ruborizar y gemía más fuerte cada vez más y más. Quería darle más placer, mostrarle un mundo desconocido para ella, mis labios y mi lengua bajaron por todo su torso en busca de su botón de placer, mi lengua saboreaba su ingle y comenzaba a bajar hasta saborear su parte más sensible, podía escuchar los gemidos de Sucrette, Aquellos gemidos que me motivaban a continuar; Sucrette aun sin dejar de estar sonrojada buscó intensamente mi parte intima, la saboreó, lamió y hasta mordió muy suave, soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer mientras ella lo hacía. "No aguanto más" dije para mí mismo y pose suavemente a Sucrette en la cama, ella cerró los ojos y su cuerpo y el mío, ahora estaban conectados, entré muy suavemente en su cuerpo, Sucrette soltaba gemidos que me llevaban ciertamente al límite del placer. Cada vez salía y entraba más rápido de ella, besando sus pechos. Pude notar que Sucrette estaba cansada, así que paré. Di un último beso en sus labios y me acosté a su lado, poniendo una sábana sobre nosotros, ella estaba acostada boca abajo mientras yo acariciaba su espalda y daba pequeños besos.

No olvides comentar! Muchísimas gracias por leer bellezas3


End file.
